The United States of Abby
by GataChica
Summary: There's more to Abby than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

United States of Abby – 1

Author: GataChica

Rating: FR18

Warnings: Language, sex

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Spoilers: Ex-file

Challenges: United States of ______ Challenge

Summary: There's more to Abby than meets the eye.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters or any other aspect of the show. This story is written purely for entertainment and I receive no monetary gain. No copyright infringement is intended.

It's not easy keeping track of Abby.

That's probably not clear. What I mean is, it's not easy keeping track of _all_ of her. Most of the time, it's just her and no one else interferes. But when she's vulnerable – tired, sick, injured – sometimes one of the others takes over.

I'm the reason she hates the name "Abigail," because that's my name. I'm the record keeper. I know everything about everyone. Abby, by the way, knows nothing about any of us. She knows that sometimes things she doesn't remember buying appear in her apartment (courtesy of Mark, Jasmine, or Stephanie) but she doesn't think too much about it. When she loses time (because someone else was out), she explains it away by citing alcohol, too much CafPow! or too many sleepless nights. Still, she feels uneasy sometimes and has a vague sense that there is a problem, but has no idea what it is.

That's perfectly okay; I mean, she doesn't need to know. Well, she didn't need to know as long as it didn't affect her work. However, as of last Thursday, that all changed.

* * *

"God, I'm tired," Abby murmured to herself for the fourth time. It was all she could do to keep her eyes open. The team members had all been able to go home and rest during this difficult case, but there was so much forensic evidence to process that she almost wished to have Chip back again. Well, as long as he wasn't brandishing a huge knife.

She yawned, looking through the microscope at an image she couldn't quite bring into focus. Another yawn, and she laid her head on top of crossed arms on the counter, quickly falling asleep.

Gibbs quietly walked in, smiling a little when he saw his forensic scientist clearly overcome with fatigue. She needed to sleep, and resting on the counter was not the most comfortable way to do it. So he placed a hand on her shoulder to wake her up. "Abbs? Wake up. You should sleep on your futon."

For a moment she didn't respond, then her head shot up quickly and she turned to greet him with a provocative smile. "My silver-haired fox," she whispered. "Did you come down to make my night more exciting?"

She did not seem at all tired anymore, and he wasn't sure how to react to her come-on. "Abby, are you okay?"

She didn't reply, just pressed up against him and wrapped her legs around his waist, effectively trapping him. "All I need is you," she continued in that soft, sultry voice. Then she gave him a fiery kiss, forcing her tongue between his lips to explore his mouth. He was taken off guard and tried to step away, knowing full well how wrong this was, but he couldn't escape her legs.

Eventually, he couldn't help but respond – he knew he shouldn't, but the blood supply to his brain was quickly departing for other regions. She moaned and he embraced her tightly, not wanting to let go even if he could. She felt so good, and he couldn't deny he had always been attracted to her.

Still, it was wrong, and his conscience was shouting at him. It finally shouted so loudly that he broke the kiss. "Abby," he panted. "We can't do this."

"Why not?" she asked sweetly, reaching down to rub his erection through his pants. He held back a yelp but his move to break away was finally successful.

"Oh, Gibbs," she sighed, throwing off her lab coat to show her curves and the large amount of smooth pale skin that was exposed. "How can you let me down like that? I need you."

"No, Abby." He was totally confused, unable to comprehend why she was being so bold.

"Why not?" she repeated, grasping his arms and placing them around her waist. "You know you want to. You've wanted to for years."

Well, he couldn't deny that – and she could read on his face that she had struck gold. "Yes. You've always wanted to hold me close, kiss me senseless, fuck me –"

"Abby!" He was startled at her frankness, but mostly it was turning him on even more. He hadn't thought that possible.

Almost purring, she began to unbutton his shirt. "Oh, I want you to fuck me, Gibbs. But just one thing – call me Stephanie."

He was helpless at that point, and nodded, willing to do whatever she asked without question. What was this woman doing to him?

She removed his jacket as she walked backwards, pulling him towards her desk and the futon. Somewhere in between, she no longer had to pull him, because he had started pushing. He had taken charge and was now the dominant force. Delighted, she switched off the lights as he lowered her to the bed, trying to be gentle but fast losing control.

"You like it rough?" he asked as he undressed her. He already knew what her answer would be.

"Mmmm, yes," she answered in between the "ahs" and "ohs" that made their way out as his fingers, feeling cool against her fevered skin, skipped around, touching her just enough to make her crazy with desire. "Gibbs – Gibbs," she moaned, tossing her head from side to side.

They were both naked now, and without preliminaries he opened her legs and entered her with a sudden thrust. "Oh my God!" she cried. "Why did we wait so long, Gibbs?"

He began to move slowly and she pushed her hips against him, wanting more. "I don't know, um, Stephanie." He didn't know what was up with this role playing. Was she thinking about his third wife? If so, why?

The thought quickly passed as he picked up the pace, leaning over to suckle one breast. He couldn't help using his teeth a little, and found that she liked it. In fact, she liked to be bitten anywhere around her neck and shoulders too. He filed that away for the future (if there was to be one).

She grasped his ass and lifted her legs, granting him better access. He couldn't believe how warm, wet, and tight she was. She might ruin him for anyone else, he thought ruefully. He felt her slide a hand between them to rub her most sensitive spot, but he pushed her hand away, choosing to do it himself. He wanted to bring her to orgasm himself, over and over.

Only a few strokes and she fell over the edge, crying out incoherently. He knew he wasn't far behind, but didn't want to end it yet. She barely began recovering from one orgasm before he brought her to another one. This happened three times and on the fourth, he could contain himself no longer and spilled his hot seed into her depths. In the heat of the moment he forgot to call her Stephanie as she had requested, but she didn't seem to mind.

Gradually their movements slowed and he moved to her side, realizing his sweat was dripping on her (she didn't seem to mind that either). For a moment they stayed connected, then he allowed himself to pull out. That's when he noticed he had forgotten a condom. He had never forgotten before. But then, no one had affected him quite like Abby before.

"You are so good," she murmured in his ear. "I knew you would be."

He kissed her face as her eyes drooped closed and she fell asleep. He wanted to stay there and sleep beside her, to feel their bodies touching skin to skin, but it would not be a good thing if someone found them like that. He managed to put her clothes back on without her help – she was as limp as a rag doll. Then he covered her with the blanket and dressed himself so that he could go upstairs.

He couldn't leave without writing her a note, though. It would be too callous and she might feel hurt. He stopped to think for a moment, then wrote boldly:

S.,

I loved every minute. Let me know if you want a repeat.

G.

He placed the note on the pillow next to her, then very quietly left.


	2. Chapter 2

United States of Abby – 2

Author: GataChica

Rating: FR18

Warnings: Language, sex

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Spoilers: Ex-file

Challenges: United States of ______ Challenge

Summary: There's more to Abby than meets the eye.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters or any other aspect of the show. This story is written purely for entertainment and I receive no monetary gain. No copyright infringement is intended.

Abby woke up at 0630, after sleeping about 4 ½ hours. She did not remember lying down on the futon, but she did remember being very, very tired. Slowly she sat up, yawning widely. She started to stand, but noticed a piece of paper on her pillow.

After reading it, she became confused and began to wonder if she were imagining things. The note referred to some incident, and from the tone it sounded sexual. She could guess that G. might mean Gibbs, but who was S.? Maybe it dropped out of his pocket. She felt a bit envious, but forced that thought out of her mind

She straightened her hair and clothes, then took the elevator to the bullpen.

**Abigail**

You can probably guess what happened next. Abby had no idea that she and Gibbs had shared hot sex the night before, so when she saw him, gave him the note, and asked who S. was, he was hurt and confused. Of course he didn't show it – he was Gibbs, after all.

'Why doesn't she remember?' he thought. He didn't have any idea that the woman he had slept with the night before wasn't quite the same as the one who was now speaking to him. He thought that she must feel ashamed or afraid, or she had decided that he wasn't worth the trouble a relationship would cause.

I had scolded Stephanie for making her presence known so openly. Generally they know to use Abby's name, rather than giving their own names. But Stephanie is so excessively sexual that she often forgets due to a hormone induced fog.

Later that day Gibbs went to Abby's lab, determined to find some answers. When he walked in she was leaning over her microscope, her skirt just short enough that her panties were barely visible. He couldn't help staring as a wave of arousal crashed over him.

"Gibbs, I know you're here," she said without raising her head.

"Good." He strode towards her until he was so close she could feel his breath on her neck. Shivering a bit, she turned and found herself only inches from his face. Hands on her shoulders, he kissed her gently, hoping that she would forgive him for whatever he had done.

Her eyes grew enormous and she stiffened with surprise."Gibbs!" she gasped as they parted. "I don't understand. In the note it seemed you had a 'special moment' with someone whose name starts with an 'S.' Why are you kissing me?"

On impulse he answered truthfully. "Because you are the person."

"What? You mean, we had sex and I don't remember? Well that really sucks." She was smiling nevertheless, and he smiled back.

"It was last night," he said in a low voice, "and you asked me to call you 'Stephanie.' I'm sorry you don't –"

"Wait. I did what? Why would I do something like that?" She frowned, feeling that uneasiness that sometimes struck without warning.

"I don't know." he paused to think. "Abby, I wish you remembered. Because I would like to do it again."

She was smiling again, and threw her arms around him, giving one of her special 'Abby hugs' but with something more, something electric. "You know I love you, Gibbs," she whispered, "and I've wanted you for a very long time."

"I love you," he said in a low voice as his hands caressed up and down her back. "Come home with me tonight?"

She nodded and hugged him again.

When he had left the lab, she fell into her desk chair and sighed, happy and excited and impatient all at once. She couldn't believe it had finally happened. She finally told him her feelings – and he felt the same way!

She glanced at the clock and groaned. It was going to be a long, slow afternoon.

Gibbs was impatient too, but fortunately they had found the suspect, she confessed, and Abby used some new method to get fingerprints from a piece of fruit. That plus dental records gave them enough physical evidence to put the suspect away.

He stretched as he stood up from his desk, thinking that he had been sitting too much that day. He couldn't wait to get Abby home. He knew that, except for a technicality, he was breaking one of his own rules – a very important one. But that technicality was enough to take the edge off his guilt.

The rest of the team had already finished their reports and left. This was good, because he really did not want to advertise this new relationship with Abby until they were both ready.

He decided to take the stairs just to get in a little exercise. A few minutes later he was in the lab, but Abby was nowhere to be seen. "Abby? Are you here?" he called. There was no answer, and he wondered if she had changed her mind. But her machines were still running and the computers were on, so she could not have left. She always shut down her equipment before going home.

Perhaps she was in the bathroom. Gibbs walked around, looking at her newest forensic art pieces. The lab was completely silent except for the low hum of machines, and presently he began to hear a faint sound, like the sobbing of a child. Was it Abby? It was coming from the direction of her office. Slowly he walked in, not seeing her at first. Then she began to cry harder and he found her on the other side of the desk, holding her knees to her chest with one arm and Bert with the other one.

"Abby, what's wrong?" Gibbs asked, worried. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head without making eye contact, so Gibbs sat down beside her and tried to put his arm around her, but she shied away from his touch. "No, no, no, no," she chanted.

Gibbs was at a loss to know what to do. This was definitely not the Abby he knew. There were only a few times he had seen her frightened and upset, and it had never been this bad. He decided he needed help, so he called Ducky.

Luckily, the doctor had not left for the evening. "Duck, I need you in Abby's lab. She's acting strange and I don't know what to do."

"I'll be right there," Ducky responded, and Gibbs switched off. Abby was still crying, although less intensely than before.

True to his word, the medical examiner quickly appeared. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked Gibbs, who was now standing.

Wordlessly, Gibbs pointed to Abby's place on the floor. She had stopped crying and was only sniffling, but the tears were still evident on her face. When Ducky looked back at him questioningly, Gibbs said, "She was like this when I came down. I was – I was going to take her home," he finished uncomfortably.

Ducky nodded, fairly certain what Gibbs meant. "Did she say anything?"

"No, and she wouldn't let me touch her. She acted afraid of me."

Ducky bent down in front of her, trying to catch her eye. "Abby? What's wrong?" When she didn't respond, he reached for the hand that was clutching Bert, but just as before, she pulled away and began to repeat "no."

"What do you think, Ducky?"

The doctor thought for a moment, and when he spoke he didn't answer. "Has she shown any other unusual behavior over the last few days?"

Gibbs could feel the warmth creeping up his neck, and hope it wouldn't get much farther. Although, he had no reason to feel ashamed with his old friend. "Yes," he answered, his voice husky. He wasn't quite sure how to explain, and finally Ducky spoke up.

"Jethro?"

Gibbs cleared his throat, knowing that he had to help find out what was wrong with Abby. "We were – together, last night right here in the lab. She was wild, Ducky, and aggressive. Not that I didn't enjoy it," he said quickly, "but it was unlike her. And the strangest thing was, she wanted me to call her Stephanie."

Ducky's head jerked upward. "Did she say why?"

"No, she didn't give a reason."

"Hmmm." He gazed at Abby for a few more moments, then waved his hand in front of her, trying to get her attention. "What is your name, little girl?"

Gibbs looked at him in surprise, but said nothing.

She sniffed a few more times, then lifted her head a bit and said in a small voice, "My name is Jasmine."

Gibbs couldn't believe his ears. "Ducky, what the --"

Ducky shushed him. "Why are you crying, Jasmine?"

"Because I'm afraid of the bad men."

"Who are the bad men?"

"The ones who hurt me."

Ducky nodded to himself, then stood up, meeting Gibbs' incredulous stare. "I think I know what's wrong, Jethro. But if I'm correct, there isn't much I can do to help her."

"Well what do you think?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"I think Abby is dissociating," he said slowly. "I think she has multiple personalities."


	3. Chapter 3

United States of Abby – 3

Author: GataChica

Rating: FR18

Warnings: Language, sex

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Spoilers: slight for Ex-file

Challenges: United States of ______ Challenge

Summary: There's more to Abby than meets the eye.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters or any other aspect of the show. This story is written purely for entertainment and I receive no monetary gain. No copyright infringement is intended.

"_I think Abby is dissociating," he said slowly. "I think she has multiple personalitie_s_."_

"She truly believes she is a child," Ducky continued, "and therefore we must treat her as one."

"Ducky, I can't have a small child working in this lab."

"Of course not. We need to talk to her, see if she will go with one of us. Tomorrow she needs to be taken to a doctor. I know a good psychiatrist at Bethesda who has worked with dissociative disorders before. I will arrange an appointment with her for Abby.

"Thanks." Gibbs was relieved. This was so far out of his comfort zone that he feared he would do or say something to make her worse. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew he should.

"I don't think I should be the one to take her home," he said slowly, meeting Ducky's gaze.

"Alright, then. I will try to talk to her." He crouched close to her again. "Jasmine?"

She looked up with her eyes full of fear.

"I am not going to hurt you. I would like to take you to a place where no one can hurt you. It is a safe place. Will you go with me?"

Jasmine looked away for so long that Ducky thought he would be unsuccessful, but finally she spoke. "Okay. If you promise."

"I do promise, my dear. Let's get your things together and we'll go to the safe place."

She nodded and stood up, gathering some of her toys from around the room. She didn't pick up Abby's bag, so Ducky retrieved it just in case she switched back later. As they left the lab, she allowed him to place one hand on her back to guide her. "I'll keep you posted," he called out to Gibbs, just as the elevator doors were closing.

Gibbs stood in the lab alone and feeling helpless. It was not a feeling he liked. He determined that he must find a way to help her out.

After all, he did love her.

* * *

Ducky led Abby/Jasmine to his car and when they both were in, he buckled her seatbelt for her. She had brought Bert and her Jack Skellington doll and he marveled to himself how very young she looked as she sat there clutching her toys. She had stopped crying and even smiled a bit. He was very glad to see that!

When they arrived at his home in Reston, her eyes grew wide. "This is a big house!" she said excitedly.

"Yes, Jasmine, it has two floors." The climbed out of the car and walked towards the door of the house.

She asked eagerly, "Can I slide down the steps?"

Ducky chuckled. "You can have fun, my dear, however you wish. Do you like dogs?"

She stopped immediately, before the door was open. "I don't like dogs. Dogs bite."

"Very well, dear. Will you wait here?"

She bit her lip uncertainly. "Are you coming back?"

"Yes, I will be back promptly."

"Okay."

He went inside to make sure his mother's Corgis were safely in her bedroom and could not get out to scare Jasmine. Then he returned and took her inside. She was delighted to see that the steps had carpet, and immediately sat down at the top so she could slide down each step in turn. Ducky smiled and went into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

When dinner was ready, he found that she had fallen asleep on the soft couch, curled up like the child she thought she was. He debated for some time whether he should wake her or not, finally deciding that she should eat and then she could go to bed.

"Jasmine?" he said softly. "Jasmine, wake up so you can eat."

She slowly began to stir, then she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Ducky!" she said, and he knew immediately that Abby was back. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my house, Abby."

"Why am I at your house?"

He wasn't sure where to begin, or even if it was wise to tell her the truth. But he had to say something. "Let's have dinner and we'll talk. Agreed?"

She nodded, confused, but stood and followed him into the dining room.


	4. Chapter 4

United States of Abby – 4

Author: GataChica

Rating: FR18

Warnings: Language, sex

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Spoilers: slight for Ex-file

Challenges: United States of ______ Challenge

Summary: There's more to Abby than meets the eye.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters or any other aspect of the show. This story is written purely for entertainment and I receive no monetary gain. No copyright infringement is intended.

Ducky and Abby sat down to a dinner of cannelloni, salad, and bread. Abby expected an explanation, but instead Ducky began asking her questions.

"My dear Abby, have you ever had other experiences in which you found yourself in a strange place, without knowing how you got there?"

Abby nodded, her mouth full of cannelloni. After swallowing, she added, "Not for a long time, though."

"What about finding things like clothes that you don't remember buying?"

"Yeah, it's always weird when that happens. Does that mean something?"

"I'm not sure yet. Now I'm going to ask you a very personal question, Abby. Do you remember having sex with Agent Gibbs last night?"

She slowly shook her head, her sudden dry mouth making it difficult to swallow her food. She took several gulps of water to get everything down. "He told me that we did but I have absolutely no memory."

"And you don't remember coming home with me this evening?"

Her eyes suddenly grew wide and she began to stand. "Oh, Ducky, I'm so sorry –"

"It's alright, Abby. It wasn't the same as last night." He looked at her solemnly, although amusement and a touch of regret threatened to take over his expression.

"What happened then?" She couldn't eat anymore; she had lost her appetite and her mouth was still dry. "I think I was planning to go home with Gibbs tonight. Why am I here instead?"

"Abby, it appears that you have multiple personalities."

"I have what? Are you serious, Ducky?" she asked, horrified.

"Yes, my dear. The part of you that slept with Jethro last night calls herself Stephanie, while today a child part named Jasmine appeared."

Abby held her head in her hands and groaned. "Oh, no, Ducky, I'm never going to live this down! How can I make it stop? What if the child part comes out while I'm in court? Or this Stephanie – how did she end up sleeping with Gibbs?"

"Apparently she's quite –" he cleared his throat before continuing, "—quite sexual."

"Oh, no," she repeated. "Do I need to be locked up, Ducky? How can I be responsible for my actions when I don't even know about them?"

"I'm taking you to a psychiatrist tomorrow, my dear. She's an expert in this problem and I'm sure she will provide excellent guidance."

"Oh, no," she said for the third time.

"Please try to eat some more dinner, Abigail," Ducky said quietly. She looked up to see a gentle, almost tender expression on his face. "I know this is very upsetting, but there are ways to deal with it. And tomorrow we shall find out what they are." He reached across the table to stroke her hand soothingly.

As he watched, her face changed from fearful to playful, and she winked at him before taking his hand and squeezing it. "Oh dear God," he muttered. "Stephanie?"

"That's me," she said with a provocative smile. Her voice was low and sultry. He watched, momentarily stunned, as she walked around the table and placed her arms around his neck. "Ducky," she murmured in his ear, "I've always wondered what kind of lover you would be."

He attempted to remove her arms from his neck, standing up to face her. "Stephanie, bring Abby back. I need to talk to her."

She slowly licked her lips then grasped the lapels of his shirt and pulled him closer. "Oh, you don't really want _her_, do you?" she asked. "Abby is not nearly as much fun as I am."

He pushed her hands away and backed up. "Stephanie," he said in his best "no-nonsense command" voice. "This is completely unacceptable. If you will not bring Abby back, at least take your hands off me." When she grudgingly complied, he added, "And keep them off."

She sat back down in her chair, sulking and avoiding eye contact. "Finish your dinner so you can go to bed." Her eyes lit up momentarily, and he quickly qualified it. "_Alone_."

Giving him a hurt look, she began to eat. He watched her carefully, worried that she would try to – well, _attack_ him, in a manner of speaking – again. Jethro had implied that she was very insistent, so he remained wary.

When she was finished eating, she offered to help him with the dishes. Ducky knew better than that. "No," he told her sharply. "You need to go to sleep now. I'll show you to your room."

He picked up her bag and she followed him upstairs, watching him with the intensity of a cat waiting to pounce on its prey. When he opened the door to her room, she tried to get him inside with her, but he was prepared to resist. "Go to sleep, Stephanie," he ordered. "Immediately."

She looked for a moment as if she would cry, but since he avoided her gaze, she knew that would not be successful. "Alright," she agreed reluctantly.

"Good night," he said as he closed the door.

"Good night, Ducky!" she called.

As he walked downstairs, Ducky wondered if she would actually stay in the room and sleep. He was a bit surprised (and disappointed, although he would not admit it) that she had not come after him by the time he reached the kitchen. Neither did she appear while he washed the dishes and put the food away. He sighed as he put out the lights and began to climb the stairs. As he passed her room he had a sudden image of how she would look in one of her naughtier outfits, slowly discarding the clothes while she walked towards him.

He stopped, shook his head to remove the unwanted picture, then hurried to his bedroom.

* * *

He had almost drifted into sleep, but was still in that limbo between sleeping and waking when he felt the bed dip beside him. At first he thought someone had broken into the house, then he found himself with an armful of warm, naked Abby. Or rather, Stephanie.

He quickly became alert. "What are you doing here?" he asked, unnerved. "Put your clothes on and go back to bed."

"Awww, Ducky," she complained, unbuttoning his pajama shirt and pressing her body against his. "Don't you think it feels good?"

He didn't trust himself to answer at that moment, because he might tell her the truth. Instead, he pushed her away but that strategy proved ineffective. The next moment she was kissing him deeply, one hand making its way downward. He grabbed her hand to stop it, knowing that if it went much further he would no longer be able to pretend that he didn't want her.

"Stephanie," he managed to choke out, barely escaping her lips as she tried to kiss him again, "I told you to go to sleep."

"I couldn't sleep," she said petulantly. "I kept thinking about you, and I got really turned on."

"Why didn't you take care of it yourself?" he asked, slapping her hand away again.

"It would be a poor substitute for the real thing," she said softly.

"No," he told her again, but his voice had lost some of its certainty.

She finally managed to touch the bulge in his pajama pants, and he groaned. "Stop, please."

"You don't _really_ want me to stop, do you?" she asked, kissing his chest as she carefully set free his erection.

"Yes, I do," he said, but even he knew he did not sound convincing.

"Then make me," she told him, straddling his hips and preparing to lower herself onto him.

He groaned again, put his arms around her, and cooperated with the inevitable.


	5. Chapter 5

United States of Abby – 5

Author: GataChica

Rating: FR18

Warnings: Language, sex

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Spoilers: slight for Ex-file

Challenges: United States of ______ Challenge

Summary: There's more to Abby than meets the eye.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters or any other aspect of the show. This story is written purely for entertainment and I receive no monetary gain. No copyright infringement is intended.

Abby woke with a start. Something – or rather someone – warm was spooned against her back. She noticed that she was naked, and suddenly realized what must have happened. "Oh my God, oh my God," she whispered, sliding out of Ducky's bed. 'What did I do?' she thought. 'Fairly obvious, Abby,' she told herself as she frantically tried to locate her clothing. It didn't appear to be on the floor, so she carefully let herself out of the room and found the room that was meant to have been hers.

Apparently she had stripped in her room before sneaking into Ducky's bed. Actually, it was _Stephanie _that had stripped! 'I hate you, Stephanie,' she thought grimly. 'You're going to get me into trouble with every man I know.'

'And perhaps the occasional woman,' added a voice full of merriment. Abby thought someone was playing tricks on her at first, but then she realized the voice was inside her own head.

Stephanie was _talking_ to her!

Totally freaked out at this point, she stuffed the last items into her bag and headed down the stairs. 'Where do you think you're going?' Stephanie asked. 'You didn't bring your car.'

'I don't care. Oh, great, now I'm answering you!'

A wave of fear washed over her and she gripped the banister. Somewhere a child was crying. Abby thought back to what Ducky had said and remembered that the child part was named Jasmine.

'Hello, Jasmine?' she thought tentatively.

'Help me!' the voice wailed.

'What do you need?' Abby asked in her mind.

'Don't take me out of this safe place. I want to stay here!'

'You're afraid to go outside?'

'Yes, the bad men are there.'

Abby knew she was way out of her league with this and could not possibly find a solution by herself. Reluctantly she sat down on the couch, thinking about what to do next. It was so horribly humiliating – what would people think? What did Ducky think? Did Stephanie actually persuade him to – Abby shuddered convulsively, not because she found the doctor unattractive, but because she had shamed herself so thoroughly. Even if no one ever found out, she would still feel ashamed for what she – no, Stephanie! – had done.

But technically, Stephanie _was_ Abby.

Her thoughts were going in circles and she began to feel dizzy. She didn't hear the soft footsteps on the staircase because she had buried her head in a cushion, trying not to cry. She wasn't prepared for a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Abby?" Ducky asked quietly.

"Yes, I'm sorry if I woke you up," she answered, her voice muffled by the cushion.

"Were you trying to leave?"

"Uh-huh."

"That's not a good idea."

Finally she raised her head to look at him. "I know. Ducky, they _talked_ to me!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Indeed. It's actually a good sign that they are –"

"A good sign! Ducky, I'm hearing voices and you think that's a _good sign_?!" Her voice was becoming more shrill by the minute; Ducky could hear that she was close to the edge.

"Abby, my dear," he said in a quiet, soothing voice. "I promise you, it will be alright. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He tried to hold her close, but she jerked away.

"Ducky, how can you still – I didn't mean to – I couldn't help it," she sobbed, collapsing against his shoulder.

"I know, dear. Don't give it a second thought," he reassured her. "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

The relief was obvious on her face. "I'd love a cup, Ducky."

* * *

No further mention was made of what had happened during the night; Abby was afraid of what he might say in response, and Ducky was too much of a gentleman to bring it up himself. In the pale early morning light they sat in the kitchen drinking coffee and talking about everything except Abby's problem.

Abby just wanted to get through the next few hours without changing into someone else. Her psychiatrist appointment was at 1030, five hours away -- five hours in which almost anything could happen. So she chattered to Ducky about her old boyfriend Billy Bob, Mardi Gras on Canal Street, and her favorite teacher in high school. "You remind me of him a bit, actually," she said, chin in her hands. "I had the worst crush on him." She smiled a little, thinking back.

"Is that why – never mind," Ducky finished, not looking at her.

She knew what he had been about to ask. "No," she replied softly.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Finally they could hear Mrs. Mallard calling for her breakfast, so they worked together to cook the meal. The three of them sat at the dining table, with Ducky's mother talking so much that Abby wasn't sure how she managed to eat.

They had just completed the clean-up when the phone range. "Mallard residence," Ducky answered formally. "Oh, hello Jethro. I'm glad you called…. Yes…. Of course… It's at 1030. Would you like to speak to Abby?"

Abby didn't really want to speak to Gibbs at that point, but she would not say it, so Ducky handed her the telephone receiver. "Gibbs?"

"How are you this morning, Abby?"

"Um, not so good, Gibbs."

"What's wrong?"

"You mean besides the fact that I have extra people living in my brain? Well, they've started talking to me now."

Gibbs wasn't sure how to respond to that. "It must be frightening," he said finally.

"I'll say! I almost freaked out completely earlier; it's a good thing Ducky caught me before I ran away."

"You were planning to run away, Abbs?" he asked, becoming alarmed.

She quickly backtracked. "Yes, but not now. Like I said, Ducky talked me through it. Now I'm just waiting until my appointment at 1030."

He hesitated for a moment before asking, "Do you mind if I come too?"

"I guess not," she said slowly, unable to produce a legitimate reason why he shouldn't be there. "I guess I need you and Ducky to fill in the gaps for me, since you've met the other personalities."

"Yes, I doubt that Ducky knows Stephanie."

Abby didn't contradict him. "Yeah. So we'll see you there?"

"Yep. Let me talk to Ducky now."

"Bye, Gibbs." Abby handed the phone back to Ducky, who gave Gibbs directions to the psychiatrist's office. She had the uneasy feeling that her innermost secrets were about to be exposed, but she knew she couldn't live this way any longer. If she had to tell all her secrets to get the others to leave, that is what she would do.


	6. Chapter 6

United States of Abby – 6

Author: GataChica

Rating: FR18

Warnings: Language, sex

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Spoilers: slight for Ex-file

Challenges: United States of ______ Challenge

Summary: There's more to Abby than meets the eye.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters or any other aspect of the show. This story is written purely for entertainment and I receive no monetary gain. No copyright infringement is intended.

Abby kept up her determination until they entered the waiting room, but at that point she began to waver a bit. Ducky noticed that her hands were trembling, and said quietly, "I know you're scared, Abby, but you have people who care about you."

"I know, Ducky, I'm just – just nervous. I didn't have enough caffeine this morning."

"Here ya go," said a voice from behind her.

She turned, knowing immediately that it was Gibbs. He was standing behind them holding her favorite drink, a large Caf!Pow. "Gibbs!" she said, enveloping him in a big bear hug and simultaneously endangering her caffeine fix.

Ducky grabbed the drink before it fell, and continued to carry it when they sat down. Abby took it and started slurping. The Caf!Pow was a terrific distraction that hopefully would hold back the fear until they were in the office. They didn't have long to wait. Dr. Fisher came to the door of the waiting room and motioned them inside. "Hello, Abby," she said, with a smile. Abby gave her a tentative, anxious smile. All three followed the doctor a few feet where another door led to her office. "Take any seat you like," she said.

Abby chose one end of a small couch, Gibbs took the other, and Ducky sat in a comfortable, overstuffed chair. "Let's begin by talking about your symptoms, Abby," Dr. Fisher suggested pleasantly. "What have you experienced?"

Abby looked to Ducky, then Gibbs. "I've done things I didn't remember later, and called myself strange names. I've heard voices in my head, talking to me as if they're separate people. One is called Stephanie. She's hypersexual. And Jasmine is a child, right?" the two men beside her nodded.

"You're not aware when they come out?"

"No, not at all."

Dr. Fisher continued by asking her the same questions Ducky had asked the night before. After hearing Abby's answers, she thought about them for a few moments, then opened a drawer in her desk and removed a clipboard with several sheets of paper.

"Abby, I'd like you to fill out these forms for me. They will help me get a better picture of your symptoms. I'll show you to a quiet room." Dr. Fisher led Abby to the room next door, which was smaller and seemed designed for relaxation. "Please stay here until I come to get you."

Abby nodded. "Are you going to talk to Ducky and Gibbs now?"

"Yes; do you feel uncomfortable about that?"

"No, not really. They know more about the other parts than I do." She sighed and began to work on the forms as the doctor closed the door.

* * *

In the office, Gibbs and Ducky sat uncomfortably.

"She's going to ask us about the others," Ducky said suddenly. "You must tell the truth, Jethro, for Abby's sake." Then, in a lower voice, he added, "and I must also be truthful."

"I know, Ducky. Last night I spoke to Jen."

Ducky looked at him curiously. "You did? Was it in a professional capacity or as a friend?"

"Friend, not Director. She persuaded me to admit that I was feeling guilty. I didn't like it though."

The door opened and Dr. Fisher entered.

"Thank you very much for your support of Abby," she said, returning to her desk. "It is very important to have input from other people."

"We just want to help her get well," said Ducky.

"Is there anything specific you would like to share, Agent Gibbs? Have you met the two personalities Abby described?"

He nodded. "Yes. When I first met Stephanie I thought it was Abby coming on to me. Even when she asked me to call her Stephanie, I thought it was just some weird role playing. When she didn't remember it the next day, I started thinking maybe something was wrong. When I met Jasmine I was sure. That's when I called Dr. Mallard." He looked at Ducky as if to turn the conversation over to him.

"Yes," Ducky agreed, after a moment of hesitation. "Jasmine was very fearful; we couldn't just leave her alone, because she was a young child. I persuaded her to come home with me so that she would feel safer."

"How long did she remain Jasmine, doctor?"

Ducky looked uncomfortable. "After we reached my house, about two hours. When she woke from a nap she was Abby again, but while we were eating dinner she became Stephanie."

Gibbs turned his head sharply to look at Ducky.

"Was she hypersexual, like she was with Agent Gibbs?" asked Dr. Fisher.

He tried to think of a way to explain it so that he didn't seem like a pervert, but could not think clearly.

"Dr. Mallard, what you say here is confidential. Would you like Agent Gibbs to give us some privacy?"

"No, no, that won't be necessary," he answered hastily. "The truth must be told and I must accept the consequences of my actions." He cleared his throat. "Yes, Stephanie was hyper sexual. She had her hands all over me and I had to be very firm with her while we finished our meal. Then I showed her to her room and told her to stay there."

"Did she?"

"Uh… well, no, actually." Ducky could feel the famous 'Gibbs stare' upon him, but he kept his eyes on Fisher. "I was almost asleep when she appeared in my bed, naked. Under the circumstances…" His eyes begged her to understand.

"It must have been a difficult situation for you," she agreed. "I am glad you were willing to admit what happened, but you should know that I do understand. I have worked with many patients who have this disorder, and almost all of them have one or more hypersexual alters. They are almost impossible to handle."

"Yes," Ducky agreed. He still didn't look at Gibbs, but he knew his friend was very angry.

"I appreciate your input, Agent Gibbs, Doctor Mallard. I'd like you to wait outside while I go over the forms with Abby individually."

Once they were in the waiting room, Gibbs grabbed Ducky by the arm, pulling him towards the outside door. "Let's talk," he said grimly.

The building's elevator was nearby, so Gibbs decided to take advantage of it. After he hit the emergency stop, he turned to Ducky, and in a barely controlled voice said "What the HELL were you thinkin', Duck? You took advantage of Abby's illness. You knew she wasn't herself, but that didn't stop you from doing what you wanted with her."

"Jethro, I didn't take advantage of her! I would never do that to Abby! That is the point; I knew it wasn't Abby. And I'd like to see what you would do if a naked young woman that you find very attractive sneaks into your bed at night! Then practically forces sex on you!"

Gibbs looked at him warily. "What do you mean, 'practically forces'?"

"I mean that it would have required physical violence to stop her," Ducky explained. "She was very determined, I assure you. I admit that I had desire for her, but I would not have acted on it had I been able to get her out of my bed without throwing her out. Literally."

"You mean that, Duck?" The anger was beginning to fade from his voice.

"Yes, Jethro, I mean every word."

Gibbs sighed and flipped the switch back. "This is going to be a serious problem."

"Indeed it is."

* * *

They returned to the waiting room just in time for Dr. Fisher to call them back again.

"Abby and I have discussed her results on the Dissociative Experiences Scale, and agreed that she meets the criteria for Dissociative Identity Disorder – what we once called multiple personality disorder. Abby, tell them what you decided to do."

She looked back and forth between them. "I'm taking a week off, maybe two, for hospitalization. I can get intense therapy and hopefully it will be safe to allow me around others again." The small smile she gave them was wistful. "I'd like someone to pack a bag for me, because Dr. Fisher plans to take me directly to the ward."

"Of course, my – Abby," said Ducky.

"I think Ziva would be the best person. You don't need to give her details, just let her know I need clothes for a week or so."

They nodded. "Then all is settled?" asked Dr. Fisher. "Very well. Agent Gibbs, Doctor Mallard, thank you for your help. I'm going to complete some paperwork to admit Abby to the unit."

"I believe that's our cue to leave," said Ducky, as he and Gibbs stood up. "Good luck, Abby. Keep in touch." He started towards the door.

"Ducky?"

"Yes, Abby?"

"You aren't going to leave without giving me a hug, are you?"

He was startled at her request, but he did his best to act normal, and so did Gibbs. After all, she was Abby, not anyone else. As they left, she smiled and waved – and blew a kiss, leaving Gibbs and Ducky to wonder who the intended target was as they left the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

United States of Abby – 7

Author: GataChica

Rating: FR18

Warnings: Language, sex

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Spoilers: slight for Ex-file

Challenges: United States of ______ Challenge

Summary: There's more to Abby than meets the eye.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters or any other aspect of the show. This story is written purely for entertainment and I receive no monetary gain. No copyright infringement is intended.

Epilogue

This is Abigail, writing to finish Abby's story. The doctors and therapists at Bethesda are surprisingly good, and they really understand how traumatic experiences can cause dissociation. It takes a lot of internal work, though. Abby talked to all of us frequently, even though it was difficult since we disagreed about so many things. She called it a "campfire" like the meetings Tony had back when Gibbs was gone. Gradually it got easier – she was able to stay around when someone else was out, for instance. It's called co-consciousness. It was a huge relief for her to do that because, after a few relatively minor episodes, she was able to get Stephanie under control.

We all helped Jasmine grow up and Mark to release the simmering anger he had held back for so long. We stayed at the hospital for two weeks, and it was really intense! For the first week we couldn't have visitors; it was too upsetting. All of our friends visited the second week, though, and they were there to welcome Abby – us – _me_, when it was time to go home.

I feel sure that my relationship with Gibbs is progressing, although rather slowly. You can't really blame him; it had to be a weird experience! But once Abby and Stephanie started working together, it was a very pleasant weird.

And then there's Ducky. I feel really bad about that night, because he feels bad about it. He's finally able to look me in the eyes again, after several weeks of avoiding me. I think over time things can get _almost_ back to normal. There is only one tiny little problem left to solve.

I think we might be pregnant.

the end


End file.
